lucy is always right
by Ohhdaughter
Summary: "What are you doing?" "Looking for inspiration." "You don't look for inspiration, it looks for you." Kind-of TeddyLucy Drabble collection
1. inspiration, darling

_lucy is always right_

"Teddy? What are you doing?"

Teddy looked up, a small smile creeping along his lips. "Looking for inspiration," he said, tapping his fingers against Harry's desk.

Twelve-year-old Lucy didn't understand. "You don't look for inspiration, Teddy, it looks for you." She grinned and moved to sit on his lap.

The sixteen-year-old replied, "Not all the time, Luce, sometimes you have to look for it. Maybe it's just hiding, and you have delve a little deeper to find it."

Lucy bit her lip, she didn't like being corrected, no matter how mildly and good-naturedly. If she didn't like sitting on his lap so much, she would've moved out of his arms, that had wound themselves around her waist, to face him and give him a well-thought out rant of how she was never wrong. But she didn't, simply because she wanted to stay in his lap. Maybe it didn't help her crush - at all - but it was a guilty pleasure of sorts.

"You think I'm wrong, don't you?" His voice was not challenging, but Lucy only heard what she wanted to hear.

"No. Maybe. Yes." She couldn't help but be honest, because Teddy was Teddy and he didn't take offence to her honesty.

"Okay then, so how long will I have to wait until this inspiration comes to me then?"

Lucy thought about it for a moment. "It'll come to you when you're not thinking about it. Out of no where you'll be full with this idea - for what, may I ask?"

She could hear the pride in his voice as he said, "I want to write a really good novel."

"- and it'll be all you can think about, until you get to a piece of parchment and a quill and write it down until there's nothing left for you write."

"I think I've got an idea."

* * *

_I originally posted this on 'Next-Gen Drabble-tag', but I liked it so much that I wanted to post it on here too. My prompt and paring were: lucyteddy 'novel'_


	2. endlessly

_endlessly_

She is a vague imprint of what he wants. she is brilliant and she is pure. She dances and sings and shouts and screams and acts like she doesn't give a fuck. She is everything he wants.

_He is not good enough_

She kisses him and her hands trace circles and messages and love into his back. Her lips are strawberries and hot summer nights and the sun, burning, blazing, wonderful.

_He is hers_

He sits by her bed while she sleeps and he watches her breathe and live, and he wants her. Teddy is in love and it's a dangerous feeling, like china, he's scared it's going to disappear or crash to the ground and burn and backfire in his face. He creeps up and he holds her – his Lucy – and feels complete and whole and everything he wants to feel.

_He is forever_

**guys, i accidentally took the ball off my tragus piercing earlier, and the bar almost fell in my ear. honestly, i was crying **

**i love lucyteddy. My new otp**


	3. rest next to me

_I'm waiting for my best friend to get her fat arse here, so whilst I'm waiting I thought I'd write this, since I haven't posted one in two weeks. The weather's lovely in England, so if you don't live here – hahahahahahah._

_rest next to me_

Lucy was stubborn at best, and everyone _knew_ it. She'd correct you if were wrong and was not ever anything but blunt. But Teddy's sure that's why he loved her.

She was led down, the sun burning her back a bright red, and her head was buried in a book. It was a muggle fictional book and Teddy knew she was trying to hide the cover from her mother, who disliked her fetish for muggle romances.

The heat surrounded them and he wanted to hold her warm body against his and forget about everything and he wanted to kiss her mouth and not care. But he should – she's fifteen so that means he's basically a paedophile.

She looked up and her unshielded eyes squinted at him in an adorable way. She then scrunched up her nose and looked away. "You've got visible suncream on your nose," she said, and went back to reading.

He laughed, laying down next to her. Her cousins were running about, screaming and laughing and having fun, and she was here, led down in a field on the hottest day of the English Summer. The way that it was so plainly Lucy – the way nothing would get in the way of her reading a book – made him smile and feel content forever.


End file.
